User talk:SQuick123
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Leviathan's Lair page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 07:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Greetings Welcome to the wiki. I have given some thoughts on WarBlades talk page about your proposal, although I might be way off on your goal. I did revert the statements introduced by you on the The Leviathan's Lair page (look at the history) because simple resemblances are both in the eye of the beholder and endless. Hopefully we can add something somewhere that reflects the passion you have for the game. Happy editing and thanks for introducing yourself to the community. 13:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Proposal update The new page proposal discussion is evolving on WarBlades talk page. I have taken the liberty of creating a sandbox in your namespace. It is a copy of the Eridian page, which I altered to reflect types of things that could be added to the wiki. You can see the changes in the page: User:SQuick123/Eridian. Since I am not the original author of the idea, I wanted to run it by you first. Feel free to add it to the actual page or tweak it or both. WarBlade (rightfully) thinks that individual pages would benefit from these type of observations, rather than a page dedicated to it (see your proposal on WarBlades talk page for details). It opens up many possibilities for what you want to do. 05:40, July 29, 2014 (UTC) New Sandbox Page Thank you so much for the oppurtunity to be a part of the wiki, and thank you for making a page with my name on it. I am extremely excited about how it looked, and I am already making some adjustments that I think will benefit the wiki. I hope that you or WarBlade will look at my changes soon Thank you for this oppurtunity. SQuick123 (talk) 14:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC)SQuick123 No problem. I have looked at your page and have some suggestions, but have to go to work right now. I will update when I get off work. Thanks for responding. 18:30, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Interesting, is there a source to your assertions? I have not read any of the official background stuff. Anyway, I have put in suggestions on your user/Eridian page... If I am incorrect, just let me know. The speculation has to be backed up by official sources and a few rewords to prevent redundancy is pretty much all I did... It is in your namespace so you can also feel free to kick me out of it (just say so). 04:33, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I will add the solid stuff to the page. The speculation stuff will have to wait until citation. Feel free to add to other pages and include your insights. If they are worded wrong, it can be fixed so dont worry about it. Just pay attention to what stays and what is not so solid. 20:41, August 8, 2014 (UTC)